


Somebody to love

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Queen - Freeform, inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by songs. Mostly fluff, but there´s also smut and some angst coming!





	1. I am in love with my car

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I´ve been thinking about doing this for about a week and yesterday I just had a lot of stuff to do, so I went like dam...bless..fuck it and here I go.   
> There´s also a playlist for this on spotify (it´s called hiss hiss angel) and I´ll be gradually adding songs, as there are only six or so now...

It is a well known fact that Anthony J. Crowley is in love with his car. It isn´t even  something one could get surprised about, really. Because, after all, it isn´t just any car.

The car in question is a vintage Bentley, one owner from new (and that owner is Crowley himself), so it is pretty obvious.

Crowley is in love with his car, even if it changes every tape left inside for more than a fortnight into The Best of Queen album (even though Crowley would never admit it, he actually started to enjoy those songs. But it´s still that type of sympathy which was created on a base of a Stockholm´s Syndrome, so it doesn´t a _ _ctually__ count).

He loves his Bentley. He loves driving down the Oxford street at 90 mph, watching people getting out of his way.

 

But there´s a someone with whom those moments are much better than when he´s on his own. Because Crowley is in love with his car, but he loves his angel even more.

 

 

 

You can come and talk to me on [tumblr](https://writing-whore.tumblr.com/)! And here is link for the [playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/214qxvnocbpn6m3b4hqtnxjxa/playlist/2zPlk8pe9lkyKxuU7JFPEK)

 

 


	2. Get Down, Make Love (love me inside your bed, angel)

They made love for the first time the night after the world almost ended, in the back room of Aziraphale´s no-longer-burned-down-bookshop. They made love on the floor, between the dusty first editions and Crowley found himself gasping for breath several times, even if he didn´t really need to breath

 

It was, as he later put it, hot, mind-blowing, ecstatic and ineffable. Therefore, they decided to do it more often.

 

Sometimes in Aziraphale´s bookshop, sometimes in the bedroom of Crowley´s apartment. And sometimes, they did in in the Bentley.

 

With Freddie Mercury telling them to get down and make love in the background. Crowley later found out that having sex to Queen is for him something akin to BDSM.

 

He agreed on doing it again, this time in the angel´s bed.  


End file.
